A Missing Shinigami
by Ishida Kotetsu
Summary: After the winter war things seem to go back to normal, but when a transfer student turns out to be a missing shinigami things start to change. OCxOC,ichiruki, and maybe some others too.
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Shinigami**

BY: Isamaru-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does, but I do own my two OCs!!

Oh, and if I don't spell the names right please tell me so i may correct it, Thank you!

**Story**

A boy of about seventeen stood outside the sliding door of a classroom in Karakura High, waiting to be introduced because he was a transfer student and the teachers _had_ to do this. The door opened and the teacher, Ochi-sensei called him in.

"Alright, introduce yourself." Ochi-sensei said. The boy nodded, wrote his name on the blackboard and then turned to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Isamaru Kojiro." The boy said in an almost deadpan voice, his unusual two toned hair; black with blonde tips, was unruly and covered his reddish brown eyes when he bowed. The teacher nodded and then looked at her seating chart.

"Alright Isamaru-san, why don't you sit behind…Kojima-san." The teacher said referring to the seat behind a black haired boy. Kojiro gave the teacher a very brief nod before heading toward his seat. When he passed a certain orange haired teenager, the said teenager jerked up and looked at him with an odd expression, then turned to his seatmate, a black haired short girl and whispered something before the girl just shrugged. A voice pulled Kojiro from his thinking.

"Hey, Isamaru-san, I'm Asano Keigo, and on behalf of this school I welcome you to Karakura High." A boy with brown hair said from beside him. Kojiro just looked at him and grunted, the black haired boy in front of him turned around and scolded Keigo for being inconsiderate then turned to Kojiro.

"Isamaru-san if it's not too much trouble why not come and have lunch with us, since you're new here you don't have that many friends do you?"

"Mizuiro!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Hush, Asano-san." Mizuiro calmly told Keigo. Keigo stopped talking but muttered something about using his last name. Kojiro observes the two 'friends' quietly.

"Hmph, maybe I will have lunch with you." Kojiro said. Both Mizuiro and Keigo stop what they were doing and stared at him, Kojiro glared back. "What!?"

"Good, then meet us on the roof for lunch, we can introduce you to our friends there." Mizuiro said. Keigo put on a big smile.

"Cool!" Keigo said a little too loud and attracted the teacher's attention.

"Keigo please pay attention or will I have to move you to the front, _again_." The teacher said. Keigo shut his mouth for the second time today and actually kept it closed until the lunch bell rang.

At lunch Kojiro went to the roof and there saw Mizuiro, Keigo, the orange haired teenager, his short black haired friend, an orange haired girl, another black haired girl, a tall guy, and a guy with glasses. Mizuiro motioned for him to come over and introduced everyone, the orange haired guy was Ichigo his short friend was Rukia (They were currently in an argument of unknown origins, but something about the way they glared at each other told Kojiro that there was something more between them), the orange haired girl was Orihime, the black haired girl was Tatsuki, the tall guy was Sado or "Chad" and the guy with glasses was Ishida (or Uyru, but he didn't like anyone calling him that).

"Nice to meet you Isamaru-san." Orihime said followed by Tatsuki and Ichigo who took the time out of his argument with Rukia to nod but was soon smacked in the back of his head by said shorty for not paying attention. Kojiro just took in the sights around him and sighed, he then sat down and brought out his lunch and started to eat, _this was going to be a very long day_, Kojiro thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Kojiro takes off toward his 'foster' parent's house, which was actually a rundown shop that sold candy (wink, wink). He was a few blocks away before a screech stopped him in his tracks; Kojiro looked around, a feeling he could recognize building up in his chest. The ground shook as something landed behind Kojiro; Kojiro had enough time to turn around and look into the eyes behind the hollow's mask before he was flung ten feet away. Kojiro was able to get up enough to see the hollow coming for him but he also saw _his_ body laying a few feet away. _Wait, my body? but I'm still here._ Kojiro looked down and saw nothing out of the ordinary (no sprit chain). Another roar was heard as the hollow stood over Kojiro; Kojiro looked up at the hollow, no fear evident in his reddish-brown eyes. _Why don't I feel fear, it's like I feel I've already been through this_. A flashback suddenly flashed in his mind of him, or someone like him, destroying a monster like this one. But before he could remember anymore the hollow swung its arm at him, but the arm never connected because the arm suddenly disappeared and a second later the hollow itself disappeared. Kojiro stared in wonder at the new figure in front of him, she was a girl that looked about his age with long red hair pulled back by a black ribbon and emerald eyes, she wore a black gi and black hakama pants, like a warrior from feudal Japan.

"Who are you?" Kojiro asked the girl. _She's kind of cute._ Kojiro thought, the girl looked Kojiro over, _odd, this soul doesn't have a sprit chain, I wonder why?_ The girl thought. She then walked over to the boy and suddenly took out her katana, Kojiro backed up quickly. "Whoa, what the heck are you doing?"

"I am trying to perform konso on you and send you to Soul Society." The girl said.

"Soul Society, what's that? It sounds familiar." Kojiro asked. The girl just looked at him funny.

"Soul Society is where souls go to after death."

"Oh, well then I guess I'm really dead then, huh, not that I really care, but could you at least tell me your name before you do this konso thing?" Kojiro asked. The girl sighed and nodded, _not like he would remember anyway_, she thought.

"Tsunaki, Tsunaki Izumi." The girl said putting the bottom of her hilt on Kojiro's forehead like she was stamping something.

"Izumi, that's a cute name." Kojiro said as a blue light started to engulf him, Izumi blushed a little, no one had called her name cute before, but those thoughts were ripped away as a sudden violent surge of reitsu came from Kojiro, the blue light sudden erupted all around him and obscured him from view, _What's going on?_ Izumi thought before four hollows landed on all sides of her, no doubt attracted to the large amount of reitsu. Izumi drew her sword and was about to strike when a new, yet familiar presence appeared, suddenly bursts of energy took out the three hollows on Izumi's sides and back. Izumi felt something zip past her and suddenly there was another shinigami in front of her with his zanpakuto wedged in the hollows mask, the new shinigami twisted then pulled his zanpakuto upward slicing the mask in half, causing the hollow to disintegrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few minutes earlier, at the Kurosaki clinic)

A beeping cell phone brought Rukia out of a heated kiss with a certain orange-haired shinigami. Rukia pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and opened it up, she then looked over at her boyfriend, Ichigo.

"Ichigo, there's a hollow close by, we gotta go."

"Ugh, why now?" Ichigo asked his girlfriend of about two months, their unexpected relationship had started with a goodbye.

FLASHBACK (flashback music plays)

_Rukia stood near Ichigo's window, her back to him_

"_You WHAT!?" Ichigo practically yelled._

"_I have to go back to Soul Society baka, it's where I belong." Rukia replied softly._

"_No, you belong here, with me—us, your friends." Ichigo said covering up his blunder, and thankfully Rukia didn't seem to have heard it._

"_No, I can't stay, I'm dead, and I belong in the land of the dead, not the living." Rukia said back still toward him._

"_Stay, please." Ichigo said quietly, Rukia slowly turned around her large violet eyes widening, was Ichigo begging? Rukia adopted a serious face._

"_Give me one good reason why I should stay then." Rukia said._

"_Because I'd miss you, you idiot, you enter my life complete turn it inside out, then you get captured and I have to come save your ass, we go through that whole Aizen thing and now you want to leave just like that, I can't let you, I won't let you, without you my life is nothing, its normal, I…I love you." Ichigo said whispering the last part, but Rukia still heard it, her eyes widened and the next thing Ichigo's brain was able to register was that Rukia had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him, KISSING HIM! It took a few seconds but Ichigo eventually started to respond to the kiss and it seemed to last an eternity but in reality it only lasted a few seconds before Rukia and Ichigo broke the kiss for air._

"_I-I love you too Ichigo." Rukia stammered partly due to of her breathing heavily and partly due to being nervous and excited._

"_Does that mean you'll stay?" Ichigo asked looking down at_**his**_ midget who had placed her head on his chest_

_I…I don't know, it depends on if I can get Nii-sama to allow me to become the permanent shinigami in this area." Rukia said into Ichigo's chest._

"_Then you better get to it midget." Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her._

"_Yeah, yeah strawberry." Rukia said pulling away and heading for the window, but Ichigo stopped her._

"_Don't tell your brother about us right now, I want to be ready for him to kill me when you do, okay?" Ichigo asked._

_Alright, I won't, yet." Rukia said as she climbed up on the window seal. "I'll be back soon." She said as she jumped out the window and hurried to Soul Society. Getting permission from Byakuya didn't take long at all. Byakuya was unusually sympathetic toward Rukia and only lasted two days against her persistent 'nagging' before giving her permission to stay in the real world._

END FLASHBACK

"Hey! Ichigo what are you day dreaming about, there's a hollow to kill baka!" Rukia said kicking Ichigo in the shins before popping mod souls into their bodies and dragging Ichigo, in his shinigami form, towards the hollow.

'Yup, this was his girlfriend…' Ichigo thought as he was dragged out of the clinic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back with Tsunaki Izumi)

The shinigami sheathed his zanpakuto and brushed his shinigami outfit off. Then he slightly turned his head toward Izumi.

"hmph…I still think your name's cute…" Izumi's eyes widened, it couldn't be could it, but she just sent his soul to Soul Society, yet here he was in front of her, as a shinigami no less.

"Who-who are you?" Izumi asked.

"The name's Isamaru Kojiro, and yes I am a shinigami, I had my memories sealed away, but now thanks to you their back…hmmm I think you deserve a reward." Kojiro said walking up to Izumi, he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Izumi gasped as Kojiro's lips touched hers and for some reason she couldn't pull away, what surprised her even more was that part of her wanted to deepen the kiss and..._NO!!_ Izumi pulled away from the human turned shinigami.

"What's wrong, didn't like it…outou-chan?" Kojiro asked giving her a pet name. Izumi bristled with anger for two reasons; this guy had called her 'little cherry' which she hated, and that kiss…that kiss had been her _FIRST!_

"You…you jerk that was my first kiss!" Izumi practically screamed, Kojiro looked at her funny and then started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are outou-chan. That was your first kiss eh, then that would make you mine then." Kojiro said with a smirk.

"Yours, I don't think so." Izumi said glaring at him. Kojiro just laughed, and then put on a serious face.

"Oi outou-chan, you want to come with me to the Urahara shop? I have some things to take care of." Kojiro asked watching as Izumi calmed down. Izumi just looked at him, but nodded her head and sighed.

"Fine I'll come, but no funny business." Izumi said. Kojiro just scoffed and headed off toward Urahara's store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia finally stopped dragging Ichigo when they got to the location of the hollow signal but found nothing. Rukia looked at her phone.

"That's odd, it says there should be a hollow here but there's not." Rukia said, and then she felt something. "Ichigo there's an odd reitsu that seems to be heading to Urahara's place, he might be in trouble."

"Ah, who cares what happens to 'hat-and-clogs." Ichigo said. Rukia gave him a look.

"Yoruichi might…" Rukia said, trailing off when she saw Ichigo's eyes go wide, _hmmm he still gets nervous around Yoruichi eh?_ Ichigo suddenly grabbed Rukia and started running towards Urahara's store. "Ichigo!?"

"We need to check on 'hat-and-clogs' don't we, let's go!" Ichigo said as he flash stepped towards the store. Rukia couldn't stop smiling but she was able to mutter 'idiot' as Ichigo dragged her to Urahara's shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back with Isamaru and Tsunaki)

When Kojiro and Izumi arrived at Urahara's shop it was 'closed,' but Kojiro knew better, Urahara had sensed his reitsu and closed the shop. Kojiro knocked on the door, there was no response. So Kojiro did the next best thing to knocking.

"Oi, Kisuke, open up you hear." Kojiro yelled. "Or I'm going to kick down this door." There were sounds of movement from within and Kojiro heard a muffled voice.

"All right, all right, hold your zanpakutos." The voice said and the door opened to reveal a somewhat nervous smiling Urahara Kisuke. "Ah, Kojiro-kun, long time no see, ne?" Kojiro just scoffed and glared at Urahara.

"I thought you said this memory seal was permanent, but I remember everything now, what happened?" Kojiro asked. Urahara brought out his infamous fan and hid a growing smile behind it.

"Well, I didn't say it was permanent, per se, I said it would last your whole life, what I didn't mention is that I meant your human life." Urahara paused to let it sink in. "I set it that you would regain your memories when you were about to go to Soul Society, honestly did you really think they would let you back in, memories or no."

END OF CHAPPY 1

Next chapter you will learn more about my OC's and their zanpakutos!!

YAY!! done with first chapter…NOW REVIEW, and NO FLAMES please or I will make one of my many OCs cut you to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Missing Shinigami**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**Last Time:**

"_I thought you said this memory seal was permanent, but I remember everything now, what happened?" Kojiro asked. Urahara brought out his infamous fan and hid a growing smile behind it._

"_Well, I didn't say it was permanent, per se, I said it would last your whole life, what I didn't mention is that I meant your human life." Urahara paused to let it sink in. "I set it that you would regain your memories when you were about to go to Soul Society, honestly did you really think they would let you back in, memories or no." _

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo still does.**

Kojiro and Urahara just stared at each other until a loud commotion made them look towards the shops entrance. There in the door were Ichigo and a very perturbed Rukia. Ichigo just stood there looking between Urahara and Kojiro, Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it but something was familiar about the new shinigami.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Ichigo asked the familiar looking shinigami but then he was elbowed in the gut by Rukia. The shinigami gave Ichigo a cold look.

"That's the transfer student Ichigo, Isamaru Kojiro…but why is he a shinigami?" Rukia wondered aloud. Ichigo turned to Kojiro.

"Yeah, how did you get to be a shinigami?"

"I've always been one." Kojiro replied dryly. "Strawberry." At the mention of the infamous _second_ meaning of Ichigo's name, Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ichigo asked drawing out each word. But before Kojiro could reply Urahara stepped in.

"Gomen about all this Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, but allow me to explain…it is true that Jiro-chan here" Kojiro growled at this. "Was and is in fact a shinigami." A snicker was heard from behind Kojiro, everyone turned around to find Izumi covering her mouth with her hand trying to smother her giggles.

"What's so funny outou-chan?" Kojiro asked eyes narrowed with a snarl on his face. Izumi shook her head and took her hand away from her mouth.

"Nothing…Jiro-chan…" Izumi said before erupting into giggles. Kojiro turned back to Urahara.

"I'm going to kill you Kisuke." Urahara just shrugged and continued to tell Ichigo and Rukia how Kojiro had his memories sealed and then released.

"…and that's where we are today." Urahara finished. "Any questions?" Of course Rukia was shaking her head negative to the question, but Ichigo was just looking as dumbfounded as ever when it came to shinigami matters. "Kurosaki, do you have any questions?"

"Uh…yeah…what the hell does any of that mean?" Ichigo asked angrily. "And why wouldn't Soul Society want Kojiro back?"

"Ah, now that is a complicated matter…too complicated for you Kurosaki, anyway." Kojiro decided to ask a question that had been bothering him.

"Then what the hell I'm I going to do now?"

"Well…you can stay here if you like, you can stay too if you want Tsunaki-san." Urahara said turning to Izumi.

"I, uh don't think I should I-"Izumi was saying but she was interrupted.

"Aw, come on outou-chan, stay with me, please." Kojiro said with a pout on his face. For some reason Izumi couldn't say no.

"All right, I guess I could stay until my mission is over." Izumi said in defeat. Urahara just smiled an all-knowing smile.

"What's your mission anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to gather information on some strange energy spikes being reported to Soul Society." Izumi said brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

"Ichigo, I think it's time for us to leave, your family will be home soon and…" Rukia said trailing off at the end and blushing. Ichigo blushed as well, but tried to hide it in a coughing fit.

"You all right Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked patting Ichigo's back, with that all-knowing smile still on his lips.

"Yeah, but Rukia is right we need to go the old man would freak out if I was out alone with Rukia all night…" Ichigo said wondering what his old man would do and shivered. "Come on Rukia, let's go."

"Goodbye Urahara-san." Rukia said bowing a little before waving goodbye to Izumi and Kojiro. After Ichigo and Rukia left, Urahara turned to the other two.

"So…you two want one room or two?" Urahara asked smirking.

"One" "Two" Kojiro and Izumi answered respectively, than they turned to look at each other. A smirk appeared on Kojiro's lips. "Aw, outou-chan, you don't want to sleep with me?"

"No! Damn, I'm already regretting me decision to stay here." Izumi said as she walked away from Kojiro. Kojiro chuckled, it was fun messing with her mind, and it was a great way to get her back for laughing when Kisuke called him Jiro-chan. Urahara showed them both to their rooms (separate) and bid them good night before returning to the front of the store. Then Urahara felt something, a spike in reitsu coming from somewhere near, it felt like a…Arrancar!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Rukia had gotten back to the clinic before the rest of the Kurosaki's had come home, they entered Ichigo's room and sat down on his bed.

"So, we have two new mysterious shinigami around now huh, things seem to have started getting interesting again." Ichigo said as he wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist.

"Ichigo, you can't possibly think things' getting interesting is a good thing?" Rukia asked turning to face him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Well, with you around things' are always interesting." Ichigo said going in to kiss Rukia on the lips when a tapping on the window broke them out of their 'trance.' "Great, now what!?" Ichigo turned to the window to find a very curious and soon to be dead redheaded shinigami.

"R-Renji!? What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia asked as Ichigo opened the window. Renji climbed in and settled on Ichigo's desk.

"I'm here because Taichou and I sensed a fairly strong reitsu near here and came to investigate."

"Wait, you and…Taichou? Byakuya is here!?" Ichigo practically screamed.

"Yes I am, _kuzo_." A voice from the window said. Everyone turned around to find the 6th squad taichou sitting on the window seal.

"Nii-sama! Rukia said shocked. _Did they see anything…Oh, Ichigo is so dead._

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said equally shocked. _Crap, did Renji or Byakuya see what me and Rukia were doing. _Ichigo thought to himself, _because if they did I am screwed._

"Yes, I am here, Renji and I came to investigate a strange reitsu and decided to pay you a visit Rukia, but you seem to be doing fine." Byakuya said eying Ichigo with a cold stare.

"Yeah, we were just on our way to Urahara's when we decided to surprise you!" Renji said with a smile. Both Rukia and Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you surprised us alright." Ichigo muttered.

"Well, do you guys wanna come?"

"Sorry Renji we just came from there." Rukia said, Renji looked disappointed but shrugged it off.

"Eh, whatever, have fun doing whatever you guys were doing before we came." Renji said winking at Ichigo, which caused Ichigo to blush and avert his eyes from Byakuya's increasing withering glare. Renji and Byakuya walked to the window. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Renji called before jumping out of the window. Byakuya sent Ichigo one last withering glare before following Renji. Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"Do you think they know?"

"Don't know about Byakuya, but I pretty sure Renji suspects something." Ichigo replied shaking his head.

"But what was with my brother sending you 'I'm going to kill you' glares?" Rukia asked

"Oh that, he does that all the time." Ichigo replied causally as he once again leaned in to kiss the girl he loved. It wouldn't matter what the hell Byakuya or Renji thought, he would never stop loving _his_ midget.

END CHAPPY 2

I know, I know, pretty sappy ending but hey what can I say, they're in love. About Renji, I think I will have him support the relationship I just don't like angsty Renji so there. SO…what will happen next, will Byakuya find out about Ichigo and Rukia, will Kojiro ever stop harassing Izumi and will the real story ever start! Find out next chapter.

Thank you everyone for my…two reviews…please continue to review.

Translations

Gomen: sorry

Kuzo: kid


End file.
